carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dress (1987)
The nurse does her 1:00 am check to notice that Krystina is not in bed. She wakes Blake and Krystle to see if Krystina is with them, but she is not. Sarah has Krystina in her arms and is rocking her to sleep, just as she did with her daughter. Blake and Krystle are glad that Krystina is safe even though Blake believes it is time for Sarah to go. Sarah decides to make the very same blue dress she did for her daughter for Krystina. Krystina almost tells Blake that Sarah made the same dress for her own daughter, but Sarah is able to stop Krystina from spilling the beans. Blake decides that he needs to speak to Krystle about Sarah and Sarah's need to heal outside of the mansion - this after Blake learns Sarah and Krystina hosted a tea party for the staff. Sarah overhears Blake talking and decides to leave. Krsytina does not want Sarah to go and goes running to Krystle who assures Sarah that everyone wants her there and that she can stay as long as she likes. Adam continues his downward spiral. His engagement to Dana is off. Alexis seems rather pleased by the development, while Blake is concerned. Dana knows something is bothering Adam and that none of this makes sense. Neal continues to harass Adam but someone else also follows Adam to a dive bar where he calls him out before returning to some prostitute. At the Carlton, Leslie meets with a drunk Buck Fallmont. Buck is glad that his son has dumped Sammy Jo but becomes enraged when he learns that Leslie is also a Carrington. Even worse, she is Ben Carrington's daughter. Leslie wants answers from her father why Buck hates him so much. Ben pays Buck a visit and tries to reason with him to let the young love birds be together. Buck will have none of that and he is determined to break them up. Alexis has a confrontation with Neal where Neal has the nerves to offer Alexis into a deal he is preparing. Steven sees Sammy Jo sadly staring into the fire. Sammy Jo tells Steven of her feelings for him and Steven gives in to some sort of feelings because the two are making love. The following day, Steven wants to tell Sammy Jo that is was a mistake, but Sammy Jo is so desperate to be a family, that she prevents him from saying what he believes and begs for him to come to bed with her. Steven complies. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Natalija Nogulich ... April * Frank Schuller ... Private Detective * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Vivian Lord ... Nurse * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Nancy Locke ... Adam's Secretary * Heath Porter ... Bartender Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.